


【华子V】虚情假意 2.

by ppttrobot



Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppttrobot/pseuds/ppttrobot
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V, Sandayu Oda/V
Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189940
Kudos: 2





	【华子V】虚情假意 2.

2\. 

“唔嗯……啊……”

什么……什么声音？

令人恶心的头晕已经结束，但V仍然觉得周围的一切都在摇晃。天已经黑了，房间里似乎点亮了几盏昏黄的夜灯，她半眯着眼睛，义眼渐渐聚焦。天花板还是那个天花板，撞击的水声、人的呻吟……谁在做爱？

“……嗯……！”

下半身的冲撞让V彻底清醒，她忍不住又发出一声似是喟叹的呻吟。她往床尾的方向看去，穿着白色裙子的女人掀起了裙摆，两手把V的双腿分开压在床上，一根白色带有金色装饰的东西在下面抽插，并且每一次都准确地撞到她的敏感点。

“荒、荒坂华子！？你他妈……啊、嘶……”

“很高兴你看起来没有事。”

华子维持着典雅文静的表情，只是脸色比平时看上去红润一些。她没有停下动作，因此V很难完整地说出一句话。V想嘲讽她连屌都要用上金子做材料，又被不断传来的快感刺激到眼睛有些花屏。“你他妈——不愧流着荒坂家的血、啊、脑子——唔嗯嗯——！”

V的腰高高挺起，双手用力揪紧床单。她刚才想挥胳膊阻止华子的行为，脖子处却传来一道电击，碰巧华子又一次挺进，她在肌肉抽搐中迎来了高潮，还差点咬到自己的舌头。

与神经顺畅连接的义体传递给华子阴茎被内壁绞紧的感觉，她皱眉，义体射出模拟精液在V体内。V粗重地喘息着，没有脱下的衬衫被性事折腾出不少褶子。

脑子有病。V把后半句咽了回去。

不等年轻的雇佣兵缓过神来，荒坂华子又开始动作。她把V翻身跪趴在床上，对准入口冲了进去。义体可没有待机时间，V把脸埋在床单里试图堵住自己的声音，深刻感受到了这一点。自己并不是之前没做过爱，可这一次……太爽了，她的大腿已经开始哆嗦，每次开口想让华子停下，都只会漏出断断续续的喘息和呻吟，骂人的话也因此变得像调情。

“这是目前没多少人能尝试到的，敏感度大幅增加的技术。”华子说得像给予了V莫大的恩赐，“你要……牢牢记住这种感觉。”

我记你妈了个逼！

V在心里狠狠地骂，却无法抵挡随着华子的每次动作一波一波往全身蔓延的快感，像一条鱼被涨潮淹没。华子不需要用力抓住雇佣兵的腰——她自己已经下意识抬起屁股来了。第二次的高潮来得更快，也更猛，在V反应过来之前下身就喷出大量的液体，把床单沾湿了一片。

华子抬了一下眉，“厉害。（Impressive.）”

V坍塌在床上，没有说话，只是喘气。华子从V湿得一塌糊涂的小穴里抽出自己的阴茎义体，走进浴室。片刻后她冲洗完毕，围着浴巾坐在床边，伸手抚摸V的脸颊。

“累了？”她的食指轻轻勾起一缕头发缠绕又松开，大拇指顺着从眉头滑到眉尾，又捏了捏耳垂。“睡觉吧，我会叫人来收拾。”

眼皮越来越沉重，快要完全闭上了。华子的声音低沉下来，如同跳过耳朵直接在脑子里说话，金属的指尖冷淡却温柔，V能闻到很淡的香水味。高级货。她很想再挑衅几句，比如“你这态度装给哪个鬼看”，却实在抵挡不住绵绵不绝的困意。她闭眼，心想：得，我就是那个鬼。

——▲异常档案读取——

瓦莱莉，起床了。

我咕哝一句，在被子里翻了个身。几点了？回答的声音充满笑意，七点半。

七点半！我腾地坐起，抓住衣服就往身上套。完了完了……我们八点就要出发，三太夫要是发现我这时候才起非得揍我——华子小姐，您怎么把我的闹铃悄悄关掉了？

华子小姐对着镜子戴上耳钉，昨晚有人可是在一个劲儿地求饶要休息，是谁来着？

哇啊啊啊啊！别说了别说了！我冲进浴室洗漱，手机上已经有好几条小田发的短信，问我起床了没，最后一条是：等着。完蛋了！用清水抹一把脸，还要去穿那套荒坂的黑色忍者服。太难穿了……太难穿了！我一边固定锁扣一边抱怨，脑袋被人从身后猛地敲了一下。

起得那么迟，还让华子小姐来开门。三太夫恶狠狠地瞪我，没用的废物！

好了！这不是穿好了！我手忙脚乱，华子小姐坐在椅子上笑。

——▲异常档案读取——

瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯……你从今日起所受到的一切教育都是为了能给荒坂提供服务而做的准备。没有荒坂，你早就死在街头的各种变故里。……感恩，把你的所有都献给未来的主人……没有他们，一切都荡然无存……

——▲异常档案读取——

等等，小姐……明天我要去向竹村汇报工作，今晚真的不能再继续……！

华子小姐俯身把玩我的项圈，问我难道是想被惩罚吗。我赶紧摇头，默默承受这所谓“新技术的实验”。……大腿止不住哆嗦……厉害。她说。……手指轻轻缠绕我的头发，抚过我的眉眼……睡觉吧，我会……

——▲异常档案读取——

瓦莱莉！你还要坚持吗！

小田的面具让我看不清他的脸。发红的螳螂刀加热了周围的空气，以至于那附近的景色都变得扭曲起来。

你还敢到这里来，难道是觉得有脸见我吗？！

我……我——

他躺倒在地，捂着伤口。我一边喘气一边拿走他的佩刀，对不起……对不起，我念叨。我没有办法……我必须——

小田过去指导我战斗的画面不断闪过，很好，瓦莱莉，看清我的动作……我睁大眼睛。他拍拍我的脑袋，很好。

我仓皇而逃。

——▲异常档案读取——

……华子小姐，我找到了……赖宣少爷偷的芯片。……他们进来了，……等等，他——

芯片受损……我只能先放进我的插槽里……是，我一定会安全回去……

——是重锤！他

……

…………

机械的身躯从天而降，记忆中的震动让V在现实也苏醒过来。她赤裸着蜷缩在被子里，耳边嗡嗡地响。床头的数据板旁放了一部新手机，V拿起来查看，唯一一条信息来自“华子小姐”：醒来后务必给我打电话。

……华子小姐。V默念一遍，心里浮现出一股连带着某种厌恶的诡异甜蜜，让她空荡荡的胃有些抽搐，仿佛听见一个男人的声音在骂“白脸婊子”。她还是拨通了电话，而对面铃声一响就接了：“早上好，瓦莱莉。睡得如何？”

很差。做的梦太多。V犹豫一下，回答：“很好。”

华子小姐叹了一口气，“你还是什么都想不起来，对吗？没关系，大脑被恐怖分子控制本来就不容易恢复，赫尔曼他们还在研究治疗的方法。你刚被救回来，尽可能多休息吧。”

V没有说话。华子皱眉，转身看向赫尔曼。对方忍不住擦去额头上渗出来的汗，叫旁边的工作人员再检查一边数据删除与覆盖的进度，“昨天晚上成功植入了许多碎片记忆，除了无法改写的地方，其他区域都没有异常。”赫尔曼接着补充，“无法改写的就是强尼·银手的部分，很小一片，不过也被药物控制着……”

荒坂华子抬手阻止他继续说下去。电话另一端终于有了声音，瓦莱莉说：好的。听起来很是迷茫，但也非常顺从。


End file.
